


A Cute Neighbor

by Sassywrites77



Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Flustered Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Meet-cute with Kakashi and his cute neighbor, Iruka.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	A Cute Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the September Event for The Kakashi Lounge Blog Discord using prompts Modern AU & Roommates/Neighbors in celebration for Kakashi's birthday!

Kakashi stepped out of his apartment and had only made a few steps toward the stairs when a body slammed into him, covering his shirt in coffee and sending papers flying up in the air. The body in question was attached to a cute face sporting a scar across the nose and cheeks. A cute face that was an expression of shock and getting pinker by the minute.

“Oh, my gods! I am so sorry! Here, maybe I have some napkins in my bag,” the other man said as he started rifling through the messenger bag that was slung across his shoulder.

Kakashi stopped him, his hand lighting briefly on the other man’s. “It’s fine. I live right there,” he told him, pointing behind him to his apartment door. “I can go change, but let me help you gather these papers first.”

Kakashi bent down and began grabbing and stacking the papers closest to him. He felt the other man kneel beside him and snuck a peek, seeing the other man’s face was still very pink and extremely cute in his flustered state.

“You don’t have to do that. But thank you. Once again, I am sorry about the coffee. I was in a hurry because I’m running late, wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Kakashi smiled. “Really, it’s okay. Things like this happen sometimes,” he said. He glanced at the papers in his hand, noticing it looked like homework. “Oh! You’re a teacher?”

The other man looked up, surprise on his face before looking at the papers in Kakashi’s hand. “Oh, um, yes. Middle school.”

Kakashi grimaced, remembering himself at that age. “Ouch. Tough age.”

“Ah, there aren’t that bad,” his neighbor replied a bright smile on his face, obviously thinking of his students fondly.

Kakashi chuckled. “Maybe I’m just remembering how I was at that age. I was...a bit of a handful. I’m Kakashi Hatake, by the way.”

“Iruka Umino,” the other man replied. “It’s nice to meet you. Well, other than having spilled my coffee all over you,” he added with an embarrassed laugh.

Kakashi chuckled again. “Nice to meet you, too,” he said as he handed over the papers he had picked up.

Iruka took them and shoved them into his bag. “Thanks, again. Um, I really should go. I’m going to be really late now! But, your shirt. Will you at least let me pay to have it cleaned?”

Kakashi waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Now I have a good excuse for being late, literally running into my cute neighbor.” Kakashi bit his lip to keep from grinning as Iruka’s cheeks pinkened again. 

“Um, yeah,” Iruka responded as he rubbed his scarred nose, a little, nervous giggle escaping him. “Well, goodbye!”

And with that, he was scurrying down the stairs. Kakashi watched, feeling slightly bad for flustering the other man so much. He had just met the man but was overcome with the need to tease him. Kakashi shook his head as he bent to pick up the abandoned coffee cup. He turned and let himself into his apartment to get a clean shirt. Genma was going to give him such a hard time about this. He could hear him now, toothpick moving up and down as he spoke, “Always an excuse with you. Why do you even bother coming up with an excuse for your lateness anymore?” This time, the excuse would actually be true. And he found himself hoping to bump into his cute, little neighbor again soon.


End file.
